1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus including a liquid ejection head in which passages for supplying a liquid to ejection openings are formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid ejection head having ejection openings which eject a liquid such as ink, ejection characteristics of liquid from the ejection openings may change due to, for example, evaporation of the liquid from the ejection openings. When the ejection characteristics change, there will be a negative influence to image recording by the liquid ejection head. To address this issue, there has been the following technology. Namely, a micro oscillation signal is supplied to the head before supplying of an ejection drive signal for causing ejection of a liquid from an ejection opening. The micro oscillation signal drives the heads to an extent that the liquid is not ejected from the ejection opening, thereby vibrating the liquid nearby the ejection opening. This restrains a change in the ejection characteristics caused by an increase in the viscosity of ink, which leads to prevention of deterioration in an image recorded immediately after the start of recording.